1. Field of the Invention
Modal application of maneuverable cam lobe action to transferrably effect compressive content movement.
2. Description of the Related Art
In varied forms, per se cam lobe action has been utilized indefinitely. The principal of the peristalic pump, or a common tube of toothpaste, offer representative examples, in the singular, of the effect. Applicant is uninformed of specific prior implementation for such particular application hereinafter disclosed for the multiple-compressive, cam lobe conductive ejection of container content involving multiple reservoir expulsion, exitable through outlets includable of complementary conductive tubing.